mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Utsuho Reiuji/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Utsuho is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using , , and for attacks. The extra buttons are used for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, respectively. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in her Level 3 Supers. Utsuho may be slow, both mentally and physically, and her combo potential may be limited since she cannot chain normals into normals, but her entire gameplan revolves around using devastating, hard hitting blows, while using her armored attacks to scare her opponent into submission. If having hard hitting attacks alone wasn't enough, Utsuho can charge these attacks for even more power, more hits, increased hitbox size, or even armor on some moves. For moves that have different charge levels, Utsuho will glow a different color to indicate the charge level; yellow or no glow for level 1, orange for level 2, and red for level 3, along with a bar underneath to show her charge progression. Most specials with a level 3 charge will occur automatically once Utsuho reaches that level 3 charge. A fully charged Rocket Dive, for instance, can easily rival the damage of most level 1 Supers, while simultaneously allowing Utsuho to blaze past through the opponent's multi-hitting attacks completely uninterrupted. Utsuho isn't confined to close-quarter combat either, as she has plenty of ranged and projectile attacks in her arsenal to make her a truly devastating force. The most notable of these Special moves is her Control Rod, which allows Utsuho to charge up the control rod while still being able to move around and attack, akin to Megaman and Zero's Mega Buster and Zero Buster attacks from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Of Utsuho's Supers, Explosion Sign "Mega Flare" is unique in that charging the Super will cause it to automatically cancel into another level Super, providing that she has the extra power to do so. With an additional 1000 power and a minimum of 50% charge, this Super will cancel into Explosion Sign "Giga Flare" once either is released, or if Utsuho has less than 2000 power remaining after using Mega Flare. Giga Flare, in addition to dealing more hits and more damage, has a much larger hitbox, covering the entire portion of the screen in front of Utsuho, as well as instantaneous startup after the superpause. If Mega Flare is charged to 100% and Utsuho has an additional 2000 power remaining, this Super will instead cancel into Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare", which is an unblockable, true fullscreen attack that also hits OTG, however, the long charge time needed to successfully execute the Hyper may not make it practical in most situations, and should usually only be done to if the opponent is knocked down and a good distance away from Utsuho. Unlike her other Level 3 Supers, Tera Flare always accessible regardless of which Level 3 Super is chosen at the beginning of the match. At the beginning of the match, Utsuho must select from one of her two other Level 3 Supers, as both cannot be used during the same match. Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive" is an air-usable diving attack. The air version has use as an air combo ender, but the ground version is the generally more useful version due to its startup invincibility and higher damage output. Nuclear Heat "Uncontrollable Dive" is essentially a powered up version of Rocket Dive that sends Utsuho zigzagging across the stage, forcing the opponent to constantly change block direction. While it lacks the armor capabilities of a fully charged Rocket Dive, it does have projectile invincibility throughout the active frames of the attack, as well as a much faster startup. Just remember, nuclear power is pure power. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Normals Command Attacks + |requirements= |prorate=80% |block= |properties= |cancel= |description=Utsuho pauses in midair for a moment, gathering nuclear energy and then thrusts herself forward while glowing. Has a long startup, but an equally long active frame duration, and its priority also allows it to beat out several attacks. |version= + |damage=120|meter= |startup=15|active=19|advhit=D |framenotes=16f~34f trajectory cancel. }} Specials ] |properties= Level 2: Level 3: |prorate=Level 1: 85% Level 2: 85% Level 3: 96% x 5 |cancel= |block= |description=Utsuho takes aim with her control rod and fires a blast of nuclear energy. While holding the button, Utsuho can freely move around and attack. The longer the button is held, the more powerful shot Utsuho will fire. Charge level is indicated by the color Utsuho glows while charging. A level 1 shot fires a small fireball, level 2 charge fires a larger, faster fireball that causes knockdown, while a level 3 charge fires a multi-hitting beam of nuclear energy that expands across the stage and causes hard knockdown. If done on the ground, holding while releasing the button will fire the projectile upward at a 45 degree angle, while holding in the air will fire the projectile downward. A downward level 3 charge will also hit . |version=Level 1|damage=50|meter= |advhit=-3|advblock=-7|nextrow= |advhit=D|advblock=+2|nextrow= |advhit=D|advblock=+4|nextrow= |nextrow= |advhit=D|nextrow= |advhit=D }} }} }} }} }} |framenotes=Startup time refers to time after button is released. Minimum charge time 30f. Level 1 charge: 30f~89f Level 2 charge: 90f~149f Level 3 charge: 150f~ }} |properties= Hold [ ] to charge |cancel= |prorate=80% x N |block= |description=Utsuho slams her arm cannon onto the ground, causing a geyser of nuclear energy to erupt from the ground. Holding allow Utsuho to charge the attack, causing additional geysers to erupt when she slams the ground, up to 3 at max charge level. Utsuho will continue with the rest of the attack once is released, or automatically if she reaches a level 3 charge. The charge can be cancelled at any time by pressing . Button press determines how far away the geysers spawn from Utsuho, as well as which direction the opponent is knocked when hit; * spawns the geyser directly in front of Utsuho, knocking the opponent away from her. Charged versions spawn additional geysers progressively further away from Utsuho. * spawns the geyser about midscreen, knocking the opponent up and away from Utsuho. Charged versions spawn additional geysers progressively further away from Utsuho. * spawns the geyser a far distance from Utsuho, knocking the opponent toward her. Charged versions spawn additional geysers progressively closer to Utsuho. |version= Lv.1|damage=80|meter= |startup=19+4|advhit=D|advblock=-18|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=75x2|meter= |startup=49+4|advhit=D|advblock=-8|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=70x3|meter= |startup=93|advhit=D|advblock=+2|nextrow= Lv.1|damage=80|meter= |startup=19+4|advhit=D|advblock=-18|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=75x2|meter= |startup=49+4|advhit=D|advblock=-8|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=70x3|meter= |startup=93|advhit=D|advblock=+2|nextrow= Lv.1|damage=80|meter= |startup=19+4|advhit=D|advblock=-18|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=75x2|meter= |startup=49+4|advhit=D|advblock=-8|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=70x3|meter= |startup=93|advhit=D|advblock=+2 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |framenotes=Startup time before "+" refers to minimum button hold time required for charge level. Earliest startup time possible is 23f when button is not held. *Cancel: 12f total frames. }} |prorate=95% x N |properties= Hold [ ] to charge |cancel= |block= |description=Utsuho powers up as two orbs of nuclear energy erupt and spiral around her upwards. Has differing amounts of startup invincibility depending on button press. Projectiles will continue to deal damage until they go offscreen. Button press determines how fast the projectiles ascend and how far out from Utsuho they spiral, with being the fastest and closest to Utsuh, while is the slowest but spirals outward more. Charging affects damage per hit. The charge can be cancelled at any time by pressing . |version= Lv.1|damage=20xN|meter= |startup=6+3|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=30xN|meter= |startup=36+3|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=40xN|meter= |startup=89|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.1|damage=22xN|meter= |startup=6+3|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=33xN|meter= |startup=36+3|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=44xN|meter= |startup=89|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.1|damage=24xN|meter= |startup=6+3|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=36xN|meter= |startup=36+3|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=48xN|meter= |startup=89|advhit=D|advblock=-- }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |framenotes=Startup time before "+" refers refers to minimum button hold time required for charge level. Earliest startup time possible is 9f when button is not held. * Versions: 1f~28f Invincible * Versions: 1f~21f Invincible * Versions: 1f~14f Invincible *Cancel: 12f total frames. }} |prorate=80% |properties= Hold [ ] to charge Level 2: Level 3: for entire duration |cancel= |block= |description=Utsuho pumps nuclear energy into her wings before charging forward and off-screen. Button press determines how fast Utsuho accelerates and also her point of re-entry, with being close to the ground and being near the top of the screen. Holding the button will delay Utsuho's dive and cause her to charge the move for more damage. Level 1 is the default. A level 2 charge will grant Utsuho 1 hit of armor until she reappears from offscreen. Level 3 charge will grant Utsuho armor for the entire duration of the dive until she reappears, allowing her to easily breeze through multi-hitting attacks with ease. The charge can be cancelled at any time by pressing . |version= Lv.1|damage=100|meter= |startup=12+4|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-61|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=150|meter= |startup=42+4|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-61|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=200|meter= |startup=86|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-61|nextrow= Lv.1|damage=110|meter= |startup=12+4|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-74|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=165|meter= |startup=42+4|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-74|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=220|meter= |startup=86|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-74|nextrow= Lv.1|damage=120|meter= |startup=12+4|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-84|nextrow= Lv.2|damage=180|meter= |startup=42+4|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-84|nextrow= Lv.3|damage=240|meter= |startup=86|active=Until screen edge|advhit=D|advblock=-84 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |framenotes=Startup time before "+" refers refers to minimum button hold time required for charge level. Earliest time possible is 16f when button is not held. *Lv.1 versions: 0f~ airborne after button release. *Lv.2 versions: 0f~ after button release 1 hit of armor until recovery. 0f~ airborne after button release. *Lv.3 versions: 83f~ armor until recovery. 83f~ airborne. *Ground Cancel: 12f total frames. *Air Cancel: Recovery frames until ground. }} Supers |prorate=99% x N |block= |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Utsuho charges up an orb of nuclear energy into a sun above her before throwing it at the opponent, Frieza Death Ball style. Holding will allow Utsuho to charge the sun, allowing it to increase in size before throwing it. The larger the sun, the larger the hitbox and more hits dealt to the opponent, but the slower it moves. Utsuho is able to move while the sun is still moving toward the opponent. The sun can also hit opponents caught inside of it while Utsuho is charging, and will carry them as Utsuho throws it. |version=Level 1|damage=x N 32 x N|meter= |startup=0+10|active=0|recovery=56|advhit=D|nextrow= |startup=0+10|active=0|recovery=56|advhit=D|nextrow= |startup=0+10|active=0|recovery=56|advhit=D }} }} |framenotes=Damage values in [] refers to damage while orb is being charged. Level 2 charge requires charge for 30f after startup. Level 3 charge requires charge for 90f after startup. }} |requirements=1000 power. |prorate=90% x 6 |block= |properties= |cancel=''Explosion Sign "Giga Flare"'' Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare" |description=Utsuho charges nuclear energy from her third eye, firing a large, multi-hitting blast. If Utsuho has an additional 1000 power after the startup, she can charge to delay the projectile blast by holding . When 50% charged, Utsuho will automatically cancel into Explosion Sign "Giga Flare". At 100% charge, Utsuho will instead cancel into Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare", providing she has an extra 2000 power to do so. |version= |damage=55 x 6|meter= |startup=0+10|advhit=D |framenotes=Startup can be delayed for up to 100f. 60f~109f automatically becomes Explosion Sign "Giga Flare". 110f automatically becomes Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare". }} |block= |properties= |description=After charging Explosion Sign "Mega Flare" halfway, Utsuho will automatically divert the charged energy from her 3rd eye into her arm cannon, creating a gigantic beam of nuclear energy that engulfs the screen in front of her. The beam comes out instantly after the superpause and Utsuho remains invincible until her recovery frames. Although it only consumes 1000 power on use, this move requires Utsuho to consume another 1000 power from using Explosion Sign "Mega Flare", technically making it a Level 2 Super. |version= |damage=34 x 28|meter= |startup=60+0|advhit=D |framenotes=Startup value prior to superpause refers to minimum startup + charge time required from Explosion Sign "Mega Flare". }} |block= |properties= |description=After fully charging Explosion Sign "Mega Flare", Utsuho will automatically divert the charged energy from her 3rd eye into her arm cannon, but rather than instantly firing a giant beam as she normally does with Explosion Sign "Giga Flare", Utsuho instead soars upward into space, taking aim and nuking the Earth from orbit. As the beam of nuclear energy enters the atmosphere, it engulfs the entire stage, leaving no room for escape. Although it only consumes 2000 power, it is technically a Level 3 Super as it requires an additional 2000 power from Explosion Sign "Mega Flare". |version= |damage=10 x 45|meter= |startup=110+0|advhit=D|advblock=D |framenotes=Startup value prior to superpause refers to startup + charge time required from Explosion Sign "Mega Flare". }} |requirements=3000 power. Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive" must be selected prior to match. |prorate= |block= |properties= |description=A diving attack in where Utsuho surrounds herself in nuclear energy before diving downward to the ground at an angle. When performed from the ground, Utsuho will perform a backflip that launches both herself and her opponent into the air before performing the dive. The backflip has relatively fast startup as well as startup invincibility, making the ground version a potent reversal. |version=Ground|damage=|meter= |advhit=D|nextrow= |advhit=D }} }} |requirements=3000 power. Nuclear Heat "Uncontrollable Dive" must be selected prior to match. |prorate= |block= |properties= |description=Like her Rocket Dive, Utsuho surrounds her wings in nuclear energy before charging offscreen. This time however, Utsuho's charge now hits up to four times, and she will zigzag back and forth from each side of the screen, up to a total of 16 hits. The side-switching of this attack forces the opponent to block in the opposite direction each time. Lacks both the armor of the fully charged Rocket Dive, as well as the ability to be used in the air, but has projectile invincibility during the entire active frames of the attack. |version= |damage=|meter= |advhit=D }} Character Changelog '06/02/16 - Version 2016.06.02' '05/24/16 - Version 2016.05.24' '05/20/16 - Version 2016.05.20' '05/18/16 - Version 2016.05.18' '05/17/16 - Version 2016.05.17' '04/23/16 - Version 2016.04.23' '02/20/16 - Version 2016.02.20' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Characters with Life Values of 1100 to 1199 Category:Six Button Characters Category:Three Button Characters